mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler
Ruler (ルーラ), also known by her real name Sanae Mukou (木王早苗), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Ruler is a Magical Girl living in the temple district of the city. She has her very own little gang of four Magical Girls who act as her loyal subjects and teammates. She tends to not participate much in the general Magical Girl activities and keeps to herself most of the time. Appearance Human Ruler LN.jpg|Ruler's human form, Sanae Mukou Ruler_full.png|Ruler Human As a human, Sanae has long black hair that she wears up in a clip. She has a bobby pin on the right side of her hair. Her eyes are a pale color. She wears an office suit with tights and high heels. She is taller than her Magical Girl counterpart, Ruler. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Ruler has short, light purple hair. It is held on either side of her head by two red-and-black clips. She also wears two small black hair clips and earrings in the shape of those hair clips. Her eyes are also a shade of purple. She wears a royal Princess-like attire, with a white outfit and red cape. Her white outfit has a lace collar, and it is held to the royal blue top of her cloak with a gold-and-blue pin. Ruler's magic scepter is golden, with a long black handle. The top is red and heart-shaped, with a golden bird shape perched on top of it. Personality She gives her subjects' points based on what they do and say, and will generally not tolerate any foolishness or stupidity from them. Eventually, this provokes them into conspiring into killing her. She has a mentality of people around her being "idiots". Before she became a Magical Girl, she had top grades and was generally extremely successful in her life. Even though she typically acts harshly towards her group, she has been known to show kindness to them and seems to care for their well-being to an extent. After giving Tama her "Way of the Magical Girl - Book for Idiots with Brains so Faulty, They Can't Grasp What I Say." when Tama couldn't read the kanji, Ruler sat with her and wrote in hiragana so she could understand. Though, this may have been to benefit herself by having Tama understand her rules clearly. Magic Can order those directly in front of her to do anything. Ruler possesses a scepter as her unique magical item. It allows her to give a command to anyone she chooses. Several conditions must be met to give the commands. Notably, Ruler must use her scepter when giving these commands, as the source of the magic is not herself. To properly give a command, Ruler must fulfill the following conditions: # She must stand completely still. # She must call the opponent by name. # She must point the scepter at them. # She must be within 5 meters of the opponent. # The opponent must understand the command. If one of these conditions is broken at any point in time, the magic is canceled. The magic is also automatically canceled once the command has been carried out. Special Item(s) *''Scepter:'' Ruler's unique magical item. It is necessary to cast her magic. Relationships Swim Swim Swim Swim is one of Ruler's students and her second-in-command. Yunael Yunael is one of Ruler's students. Minael Minael is one of Ruler's students. Tama Tama is one of Ruler's students. Top Speed Top Speed considers Ruler a friend. Calamity Mary Calamity Mary was Ruler's mentor. Ruler despises Mary, as the latter would constantly abuse her. When Ruler finished her time with Mary, she began to make plans on how to eliminate Mary. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Ruler ranked #23, along with Filru. *In Fanbook 1, Ruler has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 1/5 Leadership: 3/5 * As a human, Sanae Mukuo has a height of 169 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Ruler has a height of 155 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Arc 1